


Mituski's Lament

by Dragnoria



Series: Adventures of the Next Generation [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragnoria/pseuds/Dragnoria
Summary: Discovering what one likes and dislikes is an odd thing, it's unusual and someitmes more complex than one initially presumed. Feelings are among the most confusing aspects of one's self to define in Mituski's opinion.Though oddly enough he has found enjoyment in the most unusual of activities, the ones where he's filled, or when he's pressed face-down against soft cushions or perhaps beneath a table, where his mouth is most useful.
Relationships: Mitsuki (Naruto)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Adventures of the Next Generation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633057
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Restaurant Antics

Mitsuki was embarrassed, to say the least, and that needless to say wasn't very common for him. Even still, he enjoyed it and in fact, relished in the feeling, not the embarrassment but instead the simple comfort that seemed to be the cause of it. He was sitting in one of the booths at Lightning Burger, with a plate of food spread out in front of him, but that wasn't it, that wasn't why his cheeks were burning red. He struggled to suppress another fit of giggles as he squirmed in his seat, back pressed firmly against Azazel's chest. Mitsuki's hands shook, as he struggled to maintain his composure, while Azazel's hands were currently wrapped around his waist, fingers softly squeezing at his side and over his stomach. His inhaled quick and sharp as Azazel's finger lightly brushed over his bellybutton and ducked his head downwards, he groaned quietly, closing his eyes and shaking. Azazel's nose was currently buried into his hair, and Mitsuki could feel his lips against the back of his head, he could feel his heart beating and admittedly he enjoyed it, the attachment, the intimacy, being held like this. Azazel pressed his lips against his neck, his brushing across his shoulders he nudged the collar of his kimono down, he shivers and groans, moving his hand up toward his mouth to try and muffle the moan that escapes his lips when Azazel bites down against his shoulder. He whines and softly rolls his hips grinding himself against his partner, he’s getting hard. No, scratch that, he’s definitely hard, and his underwear is unbearably tight, at this point he’s more concerned with handling that particular problem as opposed to trying to remain unnoticed. 

He smiles when he Azazel kisses his cheek, likes the affection and arches his back slightly when his hand roams upward, grazing over his nipples. He contemplates moving, getting out of here, Hell even the bathroom might be better, at least they could have some privacy but here, he knows that if he were to try something that others would see. He whines once more, shivers, even mumbles as Azazel's hands move further down, dipping beneath the waistband of his underwear, he spreads his legs and throws his head back. Azazel’s lips find their way to his neck, latching onto the pale skin there as he bites, licks, nibbles and sucks on it, Mitsuki whines and tilts his head, leans to the side, gives him more room to work with as his cheeks turn a deep shade of crimson. He likes this too, likes being marked, likes feeling claimed, _owned_ even and he raises his arms up, delves his hands into the snow-white locks of his partner and _fucking_ ** _tugs_** , he pulls, needy and desperate. His pale skin is exposed, smooth stomach bare for all to see and as he moans, breath hot and eyes half-lidded he’s suddenly hyper-aware of his surroundings, of the people nearby of the fact that they could get caught. His thoughts are cut off as Azazel’s fingers, soft and warm wrap around the base of his cock, strokes him as he leaks pre into his underwear, his teeth find their way to his shoulder, biting down there as well, Mitsuki’s now conscious of the trail he’s leaving, the bitemarks scattered over his neck and shoulders, he rolls his hips, thrusts upwards into Azazel’s hand and relishes in the feeling, the sensation, the pleasure. He smiles, happy and giddy when he hears his partner laugh, the sound akin to music to his ears, and by God does he love this, he bites down on his lip hard, pierces the skin as his cock twitches, throbs and releases it’s load, warm come filling out the inside of his underwear. He’s pent up and shakes all throughout his orgasm, Azazel strokes him through it, doesn’t stop as his hand is covered, come seeps through the fabric of his black underwear and stains his kimono and yet he doesn’t stop, he’s still going, albeit the ropes of come are smaller in size, his thighs are a mess, and Azazel, in all his glory pulls down Mitsuki’s underwear, the cold air hitting his loins before he spurts ropes and string of cum across the bottom of the table. Finally, he settles down, breathing erratically and thankful that the restaurant isn’t too crowded.

He shivers, and his vision is blurry and he feels fingers press against his lips. He opens his mouth without protest, taking in Azazel’s fingers, and rolling his tongue across them, sucking on them and swallowing. He grimaces, confused by the taste before realizing what he was tasting, his eyebrows raise and Azazel pulls his fingers out, gripping his jaw and keeping his mouth shut. He turns his head, glares at Azazel, can feel the tears in his eyes.

Azazel smacks Mitsuki’s thigh, “Swallow,” he says, no, he  _ orders  _ and Mitsuki obeys. Swallowing, loudly and opening his mouth, sticking out his tongue to show his obedience. Azazel grins, leaning down and whispering against his ear, “  _ Good Boy,  _ ”

Mitsuki nods fast, nuzzles against his neck, raises and tilts his head, he whines when Azazel moves away, “Kiss me?” he asks, voice soft and quiet, more akin to a hushed prayer than a question but Azazel obliges nonetheless. He leans in tilts his head, and closes his eyes, Mitsuki relishes in the feeling of their lips making contact with one another’s, it’s warm and the contact sends tingles across his body, he holds his breath and giggles when they pull away. It wasn’t long or anything special, he was just happy, he felt special, marked and claimed and needed. He’s hard again, and Azazel is still stroking him beneath his ruined and stained kimono. He bucks his hips, grinds against Azazel, presses himself down onto his partner’s cock, and he feels guilt build up in his chest when he feels the wet patch of precome against his cheeks, the back of his underwear is nearly soaked through and he frowns. He should’ve been more considerate and so he tries to move, shifts his body but finds almost all the strength in his arms has faded, gone is his composure as he wobbles in place. Azazel for his part, softly rubs his head, combs his hands through Mitsuki’s pale blue hair, and hums against him, comforting, Mitsuki’s wants to relax, almost does too, but he’s never been once to give up, so begrudgingly he slips from Azazel’s grasp and slides down, beneath the table.

Upon reorientating himself, he takes Azazel’s hands into his own and leans forward, rolling and dragging his tongue across his skin. He sucks on his fingers, kisses his knuckles and laps at his palm, humming quietly, content and comfortable. In less than five minutes, Azazel’s hands are nearly entirely covered in a light sheen of saliva, and while it should be gross, Azazel can do nothing more than smile. Mitsuki hums grazing his cheek along his partner’s thighs, before grazing his nose across the underside of Azazel’s cock. He slips his hands beneath his partner’s knees, gripping his legs and pulling him forward, he hears a yelp above him, and smiles softly, before tilting his head, pressing his tongue along the underside and running it over the throbbing veins. He doesn’t tease for long though, and once he reaches the tip, his tongue recedes into his mouth and his lips wrap firmly around the head, swallowing his partner’s precome and quickly moving down to the base, throat bulging and eyes watering as he struggles to adjust. 

Above him, Azazel moans, it’s low and quiet, but Mitsuki hears it, he likes it, feels accomplished and proud, he continues sucking, tongue soft and wet. It’s empowering, risky to do something like this here. Mitsuki pulls back and Azazel nearly paints his face with his come, he nearly comes again when Mitsuki sinks back down, all the way, nose pressed to Azazel groin.

Then, Azazel nearly dies of a heart attack when the waitress comes over. 

“Hello, sorry it took me so long to get over here. Can I get you anything to drink?” She laughs at him gently, he laughs in return. Nervous. Mitsuki doesn’t move beneath the table. Azazel’s achingly hard, precome oozing into Mitsuki's mouth.

“I’ll just have some tea thanks and I’m here with someone else, so they’ll have the same too.” Mitsuki frowns, he doesn’t want tea, he wants soda, so he lightly grazes his teeth across the skin of Azazel’s cock. He jerks, wincing slightly, “Actually, sorry I think he’ll just have a soda” Azazel smiles, shrugs, sweats. Mitsuki hums, sending vibrations through his cock, but he still isn’t pulling off, just holds Azazel’s cock in his mouth, waits.

“Alright, is there anything else I can get you?”She asks, calm and quiet. Panic seizes Azazel’s heart even as Mitsuki rolls his balls in his hands.

“No, I think that’s all.” Azazel grins apologetically. Hot pre oozes from his cock, he hears Mitsuki swallow softly.

“Alright then, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She writes on her notepad, closes it and gives him a nod, before turning away. Mitsuki’s hand keeps massaging his balls, Azazel’s cock keeps leaking, throbbing, Mitsuki swallows once more.

Mitsuki’s mouth moves minutely over his cock, tongue rolling firm and slow. Azazel’s hips buck forward a bit to push deeper inward.

The moment they are left alone, Azazel starts fucking Mitsuki's throat viciously, hips snapping, hands gripping the table and pulling at his pale blue hair, ripping some of the locks out. Mitsuki moans, chokes and gags wetly, but Azazel’s at the end of the rope.

He groans and pulls Mitsuki down to the base, presses him against the base of pubes, hears him gag, feels him choke as he fills his throat with him, hot and thick. Mitsuki for his part, swallows it all, he may cough and gag but he swallows like a good boy.

He keeps him there for a few moments until Mitsuki chokes from the lack of air, and he releases him. When he emerges from beneath the table his lips are flushed red and slick, cum drools down his chin. He wipes his face with his sleeve, and the stain on his Kimono has only grown larger.

Their eyes meet briefly, momentarily, before they both speak in unison, "Bathroom."

Azazel has never moved so fast in his life.

Mitsuki’s pressed against the wall, groaning loud and clear, his Kimono is on the floor, and his legs are spread with Azazel currently between them, their hips connect repeatedly, Azazel is grinding against him, rutting, pressing himself into the other male. Mitsuki finally stops holding back his moans, as he groans loud, shivers against him, shudders and shakes. Azazel moves his hands upwards, drags his fingers across Mitsuki’s back, nails scratching along his pale skin, leaving bright red marks in his stead. Azazel pulls, tugs down the boy's pants, shoves them to his ankles before pushing them to the floor alongside his kimono, his come-stained underwear is shed as well, thrown onto the floor. Mitsuki bites at his lips, throws his head back and digs his fingers into Azazel’s snow-white hair, he pulls, tugs and grips his hair, tight in his hands. Azazel dips his head down, nosing along his inner thigh, biting down hard against the soft, unblemished skin, sucking on the pale area, Mitsuki’s sensitive, too sensitive but he can’t tell whether or not he wants this to stop or continue as Azazel bites, and sucks on his inner thigh. He jolts, yelps when Azazel moves further in, lifts him up slightly, moves his legs and grazes his tongue across his sensitive, virgin hole, the feeling is different, unusual and odd, it only increases further when Azazel plunges his tongue inside, curls and twists it, pushes even deeper inside. Mitsuki hooks his legs around Azazel’s neck, pulls his hair, keeps his head close, as drool runs down his lips, he’s shaking, his eyes are half-lidded and he’s sensitive, fuck, he’s  _ too  _ sensitive. His cock aches and it almost hurts to touch, yet he arches his back, moans and repeats Azazel’s name like a prayer, yelled loud into the open air. 

He’s aware, conscious of the door rattling, the keys trying to unlock it, and he regrets doing this in a public place, fuck, he regrets not doing this on the table at this rate,  _ anywhere else.  _ Azazel’s nails leave marks across his thighs, and he relishes in the feeling, proud and happy with the markings, with the scratching, with everything. 

He whines when Azazel’s tongue leaves him, but his interest is piqued when he feels those lips brushing against his ear, whispering, softly. “I’m gonna fuck you so full of my come, that you’ll be leaking it for days.”

Mitsuki moans, whimpers,  _ shivers  _ at the mere thought of that. 

Azazel grins.


	2. All of Me

Azazel groans loud and clear, his hands dig and push their way through pale blue locks of hair, pulling and subsequently tugging on them, earning a low and throaty groan from his blue-haired partner. He feels Mitsuki’s tongue curl softly around the rigid head, lapping at the precome that dribbles from the reddened head of his cook, throat tightening as he swallows around him. His hips jerk forward, movements shaky, rough and uneven, he grits his teeth and audibly whines as Mitsuki pulls his mouth off of him. He resists the urge (barely) to force his head back down and is rewarded when he glares down, Mitsuki’s normally pale skin is flushed red, his lips are shiny, swollen and pink and spit covers his chin, his eyes golden and clear had become more hazy and drunken. His cock throbs, twitches against Mitsuki’s nose, precome oozing from the head and leaking into his hair. Mitsuki for his part simply grins, closing his eyes as precome rolls down over the bridge of his nose, Azazel shudders as he grinds forward, his cock dragging across the smooth, soft skin of his partner. Azazel expects Mitsuki to recoil, to move back or do something, anything, instead, much to his surprise he simply tilts his head and leans into it, keeps his eyes dosed as he relaxes, seemingly relishing on the feeling, accepting it as though that, what’s he’s made for. Azazel tightens his grip on Mitsuki’s hair and pushes, shoves the boy down between his legs, burying the boys face against his balls, firmly pressed against the base of his cock and against a mass of pubic hair, once again Mitsuki does not recoil, instead, he simply inhales, breathing in deep as his tongue taps haphazardly across the underside of Azazel, cock. He shifts to the side, eyes scanning over Mitsuki's body, eyeing the smooth, pale, and unblemished skin, the boys shirtless between his legs, his back's arched, spine drawn taught and his pants are tight, hugging every thin and subtle curve of his body, supple, plush thighs and soft, curvaceous round rear. Azazel can't help but gasp as Mitsuki’s mouth envelops his balls, heavy and full as his tongue rolls over them when Azazel gazes down his met with one bright golden eye looked with own, Mitsuki’s hair is matted down, sticky with precome as Azazel’s cock remains buried within it steadily dripping Pre come. He pulls back, dragging the head of his cock across the other face, smearing pre-come over the bridge of his nose and cheeks as Mitsuki releases his balls, taking the head of his cock into his mouth without protest.

Azazel groaned loudly, hissing slightly as his hips buck forward, slamming his cock deeper into Mitsuki’s throat. He sees the bulge form, the red in Mitsuki’s cheek darken, yet even still those golden eyes gaze up at him, as the boy tried his best to smile around the length in his mouth, he was unbearable cute at times. Tears slowly begin to roll down Mitsuki’s cheeks as he bobs his head, working himself into a slow and steady rhythm, gagging and choking as spit drips down his chin. Azazel thrusts forward abruptly, and Mitsuki chokes down a whimper, eyes slipping shut as he loses himself in the sensation of Azazel using his throat as he pleases. Azazel relishes in the noise, the way Mitsuki’s throat twitches and spit pools in the corners of his mouth when Azazel pushes him too far too fast. He pulls back and watches a long string of drool falls onto Mitsuki’s flushed chest, and Mitsuki for his part, shivers as the wetness slides across hardened nipples.

He’s back on Azazel’s cock in a second, lavishing it in small kisses, sliding it across his face until he’s sloppy with Azazel’s overabundant precome. Azazel hooks a finger in Mitsuki’s cheek, stretching the skin as he feeds his own cock back into Mitsuki’s waiting mouth. He whines loudly, vibrations from his throat massaging Azazel’s cock, as he pulls back slow, liking the way his precome and Mitsuki’s spit trail from the boy’s mouth, dripping down his chin and onto his flat chest and stomach

“Tired?” Azazel mumbles, running a hand down Mitsuki’s cheek. His face is beet red, a stark contrast against his soft, blueish hair. Admittedly it’s a little unsettling to see him like this lips swollen, red-rimmed eyes, and tears streaking down his face until they’re indistinguishable from the precome decorating his cheeks. Azazel gladly adds to the mess, slapping his cock on Mistuki’s soft cheeks, once, twice, and then a third time across the bridge of his nose. “I said, are you tired?” Azazel repeats, grabbing Mitsuki’s hair at the root and holding them up, so he can smear the mostly clean skin of Mistuki’s forehead with his pre, decorating his prize.

Mitsuki’s voice is coarse and raw, croaky as he speaks, “N-no.” It’s barely a whisper, and Azazelfeels it more than he hears it when Mitsuki speaks, the hot breath against his balls.

He starts feeding his cock back into the boy’s mouth inch by inch, and subsequently, Mitsuki gulps it down eagerly like it was his last meal. The sight brings out a low and steady laugh from Azazel as he glares down at the individual before him, “You really do love this. You’re better at sucking dick than you are at fighting.”

Mitsuki twitches at Azazel’s words, and his knees slip on the wet mess of the floor. He falls forward, impaling himself on Azazel’s cock, and Azazel for his part, can’t help the low and throaty groan that tears out of him, nor can he control the cruel way he holds Mitsuki’s head tight against his stomach, moaning while the boy’s throat flexes his body twitching

There’s one last bit of his dick, now, that Azazel can’t fit in Mitsuki’s mouth. He experiments with pressing against Mistuki’s swollen lips, and drinks in the full-body shiver that runs down the other's spine.

“Be a good boy,” he purrs, thrusting against Mitsuki’s face, banging the head of his cock against some type of resistance in his throat, his stretched lips, begging for entrance, “Take it all, like you promised.”

Mitsuki is blinking rapidly, whining and it almost, almost sounds like he's sad, disappointed in himself maybe. His eyes are rolling back in his head, and he must be seeing spots from the way he’s swaying. Still, his hands haven't moved from their spot on the floor, he's still good for a bit more, at least until he passes out.

He doesn't really care to warn Mitsuki when he feels his orgasm building knowing that Mitsuki will simply swallow it like a Good Boy regardless. He'd better swallow it all, lest there be consequences later. It’s sudden, like a match lit at the base of his spine, shooting up his body with unforeseen urgency. He grunts, bites back a roar, and pushes down against the back of Mitsuki’s head, he goes limp beneath him, and Azazel feels Mitsuki’s own orgasm spill onto his leg.

Azazel's not prepared for how satisfying it feels unloading his come directly down Mitsuki’s throat. It’s an inhumanly large load, yet he doesn’t pull out, not yet at least. It lasts longer than expected, for a minute or two straight, aftershocks jittering through his body long after he finishes.

Mitsuki doesn’t look surprised to be used as Azazel's human cumrag. In fact, he looks rather pleased, even as come pours down his throat and into his stomach, so much of it that the once flat plane of Mitsuki’s stomach curves out slightly – or maybe that’s just Azazel's imagination. Even so, he doesn’t let up instead he keeps himself firmly lodged tightly in Mitsuki’s mouth until his seed starts seeping out from the corners of his mouth, until he’s choking on it, eyelids blinking rapidly.

Only then does Azazel slide his softening cock out of Mitsuki’s welcoming mouth. The head of his cock catches on Mitsuki’s bottom lip, and it pulls it down obscenely, showing the come still pooled in the boy’s mouth.

"Swallow," he orders simply, and instead of spitting it out, or disobeying, Mitsuki dutifully closes his mouth and swallows it, shivering as the last bit of come slides down his throat. He’s crying, eyes bloodshot and nose wet with snot, but he looks triumphant all the same.

“Good,” Azazel hums, resting his cock atop his partner's forehead, marking him.

Mitsuki just nods, shivering and, looking down toward his hands, still planted firmly on the ground.

He tilts his head to the side, gazing at the boy beneath him before nodding his head, “You can, move now.”

“Thank you,” Mitsuki smiles, voice small and still a bit distant, “M-may I-” Mitsuki makes a small, aborted movement with his hips, a minute thrust forward. He’s still red from head to toe, and though his cock is soft, it’s dripping like a faucet. 

A wide grin spreads across Azazel's lips, “Ask nicely,”

“Please,  _ please _ . I want-I need you” Mitsuki paws at Azazel's thighs, shivering, leaning forward and nudging his cheek against his saliva-covered, come-leaking cock, lapping at it with his tongue until it's clean, before slowly climbing upwards, using all his strength to lean against his partner until he’s hanging off him, knees finally too weak to hold him up any more. Azazel obliges him happily, stroking down his chest, over his stomach which is still slightly bloated, down to his reddened cock. Mitsuki’s whimper comes from deep in his throat, and he presses his lips down against Azazel's bare shoulder, shaking so violently that for a second, Azazel thinks something might be wrong.

“One more, be a Good Boy for me, you can do it, one more,” Azazel soothes, stroking Mistuki’s cock between his thumb and middle finger, overstimulation sending shudders up Mitsuki’s spine, “You did so well, so full of my come. Just come again for me, one more time.”

It doesn’t take long before Mitsuki comes again, and Azazel has to hold him still with all his strength to keep him from curling up into himself as he orgasms, so worn out and overstimulated that his body can barely handle it. And still, Mitsuki looks as clear-eyed as ever as he slumps down, sliding down to the ground, back pressed firmly against the floor, face sticky, marked, covered in spit, drool, pre and come.


	3. Alleyway Antics

Consider Mitsuki intrigued, or-well not intrigued but curious at the very least. Were the circumstances any different, they might’ve said that their current situation and behavior was unwarranted and completely inappropriate and well, by all standards it was. There was something about it, or maybe about him, in particular, that managed to pull from the further depths of his mind, like reaching out ones hand when surrounded by nothing save for the pitch darkness. Like one’s first step into the abyss, or off the edge of a cliff, there was something about Mitsuki that just called to him. A harsh crimson flush adorned his cheeks, dark red and in stark contrast to the blue of his hair Once again, were the situation any different they might’ve had time to fully appreciate each other’s appearance, but as mentioned before, they were rather busy at the moment.

The middle of an alley wasn’t the best place to perform orally but at the moment, that seemed to matter little to Mitsuki, and whatever self-control Azazel had seemed to be eroding with each passing second. The sheer sight of his boyfriend was nearly enough to drive him mad, lest one forget about the incessant teasing that had lead up to this moment. Mitsuki had a few kinks, and not in the sexual sense, there was always the occasional slip-up that occurred or the many botched attempts at sexual teasing that always somehow ended up with Mitsuki frantically apologizing, and vaguely trying to cover his face and hide the rapidly growing blush that graced his cheeks. Nevertheless, it was endearing in its own way, there was something beautiful about the way with which he failed, it wasn’t graceful but it was innocent and pure in a frankly unexpected way, that made his partners heart swell with pride and admiration. This, however, was not one of those prideful moments, and his boyfriend was not in the mood for giving out praise, not yet at least.

Mitsuki wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, especially not the big man himself, but his boyfriends' dick was one to be admired.

He wasn’t a cockslut, he wasn’t, but he could appreciate a nice dick when he saw one. Never out loud though, the embarrassment would be enough to kill the poor boy.

They’ve fucked before, sure, except instead of frowning more tired or bored of the act, Mitsuki has grown something akin to addicted.

He hates to sound like a clingy, he hates to sound needy, but his boyfriend had become his main source of getting off. He needed his well-revered and practiced movements, he needed to see the condescending stare, he needed to feel small and weak, Mitsuki had grown accustomed to feeling pathetic and as weird as it may sound to others, he absolutely loved it. He got off on it, and on numerous occasions just the name-calling, had been more than enough to make him ruin his shorts, to stain the inside of them with his seed and leaving him shivering.

The veins running alongside Azazel’s cock rub at the insides of Mitsuki’s mouth, and he moans encouragingly around the thick length as his thrusts gain momentum and his cockhead starts dragging against the back of Mitsuki’s throat.

The stretch of taking all of Azazel inside his mouth hurts, but Mitsuki enjoys it, he enjoys being used, especially like this. He twirls his tongue around the base of the cock in his mouth, as he moves upwards, suckling on the head right before going down again. He makes sure to wrap his hand around the rest of the base that he, unfortunately, can’t quite reach, and takes a minute to breathe as he releases Azazel’s cock and instead returns to pumping it with his hand.

“Good boy, Mitsuki,” His voice is raspy, it always was when he hadn’t talked in a while, Mitsuki shuddered below him, smiling as best he could given the current situation.

Mitsuki nods and bows his head again, taking Azazel inside of his mouth easily, the stretch now almost nonexistent. The position he’s in causes his own cock to rub and strain against the inside of his shorts, and the friction is glorious. He moans around Azazel’s cock and begins to thrust his hips lightly, his movement having no rhythm. It’s little, the pleasure he gets out of his stammering thrusts, but at this point, he’s willing to take anything he can get.

All of those pornographic stories he’d heard and subsequently guilty jerked off to had gotten it completely wrong; the pulsating pleasure in his gut and groin was entirely mental, stemming from the reality that he had another boy’s cock in his mouth, that he was engaging in something so debased, so humiliating. He could hardly think around vivid images of his mouth being fucked, about Azazel using him like a cheap whore for his pleasure, about moaning and leaking pre-cum all over himself as hot, sticky gushes of semen trickled down his throat.

He couldn’t even call it need; it was pure, greedy desire that drove him to lap at the head of Azazel’s cock, kitten licks that soon became messier as he slid a little further down, careful to keep his teeth from touching directly. He shuddered and whimpered, locking his jaw as far open as it would go so that he could take more, as much as he could.

But rather than fuck his throat with wild abandon, Azazel was as slow and gentle as always, giving Mitsuki time to enjoy himself and as our to taste. His hand returned to Mitsuki’s hair, gently stroking through it as he guided him forward and back in slow, saliva soaked drags. “You’re doing great,” Azazel praised him, his voice completely untinged by anything that might betray the fact that the first few inches of his cock were being cushioned by Mitsuki's hot, eager, dripping mouth.

Mitsuki whined at the praise, something hot flashing in his chest as he shifted his knees, desperate to reach back and stroke himself. He propped himself up further with his non-dominant arm, wriggling his weight off his elbow to reach back and shove a hand into his shorts and-

Suddenly, another inch and a half slid into his mouth, pressing past his molars and teasing the opening of his throat. He gagged in surprise, a muffled, wet noise that sent a surge of humiliation through him. He glanced up at Azazel with teary eyes, only to realize the older boy’s smile had taken on a commanding edge.

“No.” Was all he said, and Mitsuki even without thinking understood and he obeyed, removing his hands from beneath the waistband of his shorts, and palming himself through the fabric, whining softly at the friction, “Good.”

Mitsuki slurred out a “Yesh,” around Azazel’s cock, which bled into a moan as he squeezed himself through the impossibly soft fabric. They were wet and pre-cum almost seeped through the fabric itself, the added friction of it sticking against his shaft made each stroke burn deliciously. He was rewarded by the hand in his hair gently petting him, and he redoubled his efforts to lather Azazel’s length with his tongue.

The slow, even pace of Azazel sliding his cock in and out of Mitsuki’s mouth, gradually pushing deeper and deeper, finally culminated in it pressing deep enough to force another gag from deep in Mitsuki throat, a sloppy, gargled choke that inflamed his face with humiliating pleasure.

“That's good enough for now,” Azazel said, ruffling Mitsuki's hair. “You look gorgeous like this,” he complimented, stroking a few stray strands of hair from Mitsuki's forehead. “On your knees for me, between my legs, sucking my cock. Just as you should be.” Azazel tone couldn’t even be called seductive; he spoke as if praising a dog, as though talking to a pet which only fueled his desire.

But he didn’t need to speak seductively. Mitsuki was molten just from the words themselves, hearing them solidify and internalize the situation he’d found himself in. He was a good boy about to cum in his shorts while he sucked cock, and he couldn’t even deny that it was true, that it had happened to him. Even if they never spoke of this again, never did another thing past this line, Mitsuki would always have gotten down on his knees in a random alley, in the middle of town and sucked the cock of his boyfriend.

That realization was enough for every switch in Mitsuki's body to flip in sync, his moans vibrating out through Azazel's cock as he squirmed, whined and furiously palmed himself, fingers trembling and catching on the fabric of the shorts as he started cumming, the nerves in the hypersensitive tip of his cock lighting up from the merciless drag of fabric over them.

“Cute,” Azazel grunted a little breathlessly, the first sign of exertion or strain he’d voiced so far, “Be a good boy and swallow it. All of it." That was all the warning that entered Mitsuki's pleasure hazed mind before Azazel pressed his cock against the inside of his cheek, bulging it outward as he ground against the tongue that struggled to follow it.

The knot that had slowly been tightening in Mitsuki's gut pulled so taut that it shot apart into smoking strands, driving him over the edge of sanity and into the territory of moaning helplessly as he spilled a load of cum into his shorts. He could feel each individual pulse strike him like the world’s most heavenly gut punches, and only moments into it he was given his icing on top. Azazel's cock throbbed so hard that Mitsuki was genuinely surprised it didn’t slip out entirely, cum spilling from the tip in heavy, mouth-filling rivulets. The hand in his hair tightened, Azazel's voice locked in a meandering, intermingling mantra of “Good boy, good boy,” whispered above him.

Just the knowledge that he had made Azazel climax, he was the reason for the musky, salty cum spilling into and filling his mouth made Mitsuki's orgasm all the sweeter, flashes of color exploding in front of his rolled-back eyes. The taste of cum was significantly different than what he had expected, but he certainly couldn’t say he disliked it, or the way it trickled down his greedily swallowing throat. He could feel some of it slip out of his lips, mixing together with his drool, but he couldn’t find the energy to care about being messy.

Mitsuki's chest heaved as his orgasm slowly ebbed out, and he obediently parted his lips further when Azazel began gently removing his cock. When it had been exposed to the air once more, the head just resting against Mitsuki's pursed lips, Azazel spoke again.

“Good job, you're better at sucking my cock than you are at fighting."

Mitsuki shivered a little, the last embers of his climax stoked by Azazel's words, and he only found the energy to lazily nod his head. Hips thrusting oh so slowly against the seeping, cum-stained fabric of his shorts.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to mention any ideas you have, either in the comments or if you'd like- you can find me on discord as well at: Azazel#6306


End file.
